


After Sex

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec's POV, Established Relationship, Imperfections, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's POV, why he loves the imperfections and the messiness of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal

Alec believed that the best thing about sex is that it's messy. Messiness is the great equalizer.

Alec loved the messiness of normal people. They had weird hairs growing the wrong direction, they have strange body proportions, they have funny-looking toes or giant birthmarks. These are the things that Alec would savor, the things that made people unique, the exquisitely messy things that someone in a lab had once diligently removed from Alec's DNA.

But even a clone is messy during sex. The sounds that escaped from his mouth were not pretty, he knew. He was sure his face looked as contorted as anyone else's during climax. His sweat was no less than average in amount or pungency. The smells, the tastes, the blur of textures -- nothing was in a perfect sanitized package. Everything fell apart, unkempt, loose, and chaotic.

He knew most people were a little disgusted by sex, by the human body, even if they loved sex, and even if they loved their partner.

Even Logan, enlightened open-minded Logan, would jump up right after to run and brush his teeth. But to Alec, there was a certain splendor, a certain luxury, to letting the tastes of sex stay on him, letting them linger.


End file.
